


i want to give you something, something original

by ActivelyWeird



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Inspired By Tumblr, Laser Tag, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActivelyWeird/pseuds/ActivelyWeird
Summary: It was Minsoo who had suggested they go play laser tag, but it was Jaewon who ended up enjoying it the most.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld/Kang Dongho | D. Min
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	i want to give you something, something original

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://imgur.com/Piph7qF) Tumblr post. 
> 
> Inspired also by [Candy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmgcRWxhmqY) by Baekhyun

When Minsoo suggested they should do some “team-bonding activities”, Jaewon had said nothing. Had he known what sort of activities Minsoo had in mind, he would have. 

Because spending his only free day for the month at the local arcade playing laser tag was something Jaewon never thought he would do.

Not that he was against laser tag; he was sure the game was fun... if you were under fifteen and having a party, sure. But Jaewon was certain Mayhem were the oldest people there by at least ten years, excluding the employees, and he wasn’t really having fun, to be honest.

The four of them had been “randomly” assigned which team to go on by Minsoo, but it hadn’t escaped Jaewon’s notice that he had chosen Dongho to be on his team. The man had an uncannily good eye, whereas Daehyun was, for lack of a better word, a klutz.

And so, Daehyun and Jaewon were on the red team and Dongho and Minsoo were on the blue team. Both of their teams also included a bunch of thirteen-year-olds, whom Jaewon assumed to all be from the same party. 

Even if they were a bit boisterous, at least Jaewon didn’t have to worry about them crying because he had shot at them or something.

Jaewon could see Minsoo and Dongho quietly talking with each other, probably scheming some sort of plan against them. Dongho’s eyes drifted over towards Jaewon’s every so often, but he always averted them once he realized Jaewon saw him looking over.

Jaewon didn’t think much of it and tried to make some conversation with Daehyun, who was struggling to adjust the straps on his vest so it would fit. 

“Do you want some help with that, Daehyun?" Jaewon asked hesitantly, unsure if the younger would accept his help or not. After a few seconds of consideration, and some more annoyed tugging at the straps, Daehyun nodded in defeat.

“Thanks, Hyung,” Daehyun said, lifting his arms slightly so that Jaewon could easily adjust the straps. They were incredibly straightforward since even the younger kids had to use these vests, and honestly, Jaewon wasn’t sure how Daehyun got so confused with them, but regardless, he walked closer to fix it.

“No problem.” He smiled slightly and adjusted the straps correctly. He marveled at the disarray of straps Daehyun had created as he put everything into the correct spot. “Okay, it should be good now,” he watched as Daehyun gave a few experimental tugs at the vest before beaming widely. 

“I don’t know how you did it Jaewon-hyung, I couldn’t figure it out at all,” Daehyun said, pouting, and Jaewon just chuckled, gently ruffling his hair.

He stopped the motions at the sound of the poor employee who was in charge of laser tag this Saturday afternoon walking into the room. The employee held one of the laser guns in their hand and was explaining how to use the gun and how the scoring would work. 

Jaewon paid close attention, just in case the employee said something important, but it was mostly just common sense. He spotted Dongho squeezing the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the other side of the room, probably wanting to just get this over with.

Soon enough, however, the employee had instructed everyone to grab their corresponding gun from the wall before heading out to the playing room. Jaewon quickly followed after Daehyun, not wanting to lose the younger in the rush of people.

The two of them headed out to one of the side areas in the room, and honestly, Jaewon was just following Daehyun since he seemed to know what he was doing more than Jaewon.

Once they were both crouched behind a wall, Daehyun leaned close to Jaewon’s ear, and whispered, “We should split up.”

Jaewon raised his eyebrows. He thought they would stick together. “Are you sure?” he whispered back.

“Positive. If we split up, less of a chance they’ll find us, so we’ll be able to win.” He sounded so sure of himself, that Jaewon couldn’t find it within himself to deny him. 

“Sure, okay, let’s do it,” he said, and with that, they stood up and began walking in opposite directions.

Jaewon honestly had no idea where he was going or what he was doing, but he had to admit, this was a good distraction from his daily life. Here, he didn’t have to worry about a scandal or about his next dance practice, he just had to not get shot. So much less stressful.

The thing they don’t tell you about laser tag is that it's easy to get lost. There were so many random platforms, pillars, and walls Jaewon couldn’t even be sure he wasn’t walking in circles. The room had no actual lights, just the glow in the dark neon that seemed to decorate every surface.

Jaewon noticed a small stairwell in the corner that seemed like it would lead to a good vantage point, so he quickly headed towards it, trying to avoid getting shot by anyone. Thankfully, he didn’t hear anyone near him, so they were probably all around the other side of the room.

Once up the stairs, Jaewon noticed one disadvantage of his new position. It was a better vantage point, true, but the awning that covered the makeshift hall made it much more difficult to see. 

He squinted slightly in the darkness, trying to see if there was anyone around. Minsoo would be easy to spot, with his silver hair, but Dongho’s dark hair made him pretty difficult to see in the dim lighting. 

Just as Jaewon was about to continue forward, and maybe head back down to try and find some other people, a strong hand collided with his chest and pushed him against the wall.

Jaewon gasped and turned his head to see... _Dongho_?

He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and softly bit his lip.

Dongho smirked at him, his hand moving up from Jaewon’s chest up to his shoulder, squeezing it slightly. He leaned in, his lips brushing against Jaewon’s ear.

 _“Is it okay if I kiss you?”_

Dongho ran his thumb over Jaewon’s lip. 

Jaewon could only slowly nod, his mind racing.

But then, his entire body froze as Dongho gently pressed his lips against Jaewon’s.

He quickly realized that this was actually happening, and hesitantly returned the kiss, his free hand gripping the back of Dongho’s neck.

They stayed like this for what felt like an eternity, in each other’s embrace, before Dongho suddenly pulled away. 

Then, without warning, Dongho lazily lifted his gun and shot Jaewon’s chest plate before smirking and walking away.

_Had that really just happened?_

Jaewon stood there in shock, watching Dongho’s retreating back before it completely disappeared around the corner, trying to gather his thoughts.

Dongho had just kissed him.

Dongho had just _kissed_ him.

It was as though Dongho knew about Jaewon’s feelings for the other, but how could he? Jaewon had been so careful to hide them, for fear of rejection.

Oh god, what if this was all a trick?

What if… Dongho had only done that for the point? He wouldn’t? Right?

Jaewon wasn’t sure what to believe, sinking to the floor to rest against the wall. He groaned and buried his head in his arms. He stayed in this position since thankfully no one else had shown up until the bell rang to signify the end of the game.

As he stood up, he felt the cool air hit his wet cheeks. He hadn’t even realized when he began crying, but he hastily wiped at them with the back of his hand so no one else would see.

Putting on a brave face, he quickly placed his vest and gun in the appropriate place before heading to where everyone was gathered under the scoreboard.

He didn’t even bother glancing up, and just waited in the back of the crowd for the rest of his members. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered that he was still sniffling, but he ignored it in favor of wrapping his arms around himself.

He wasn’t sure how he’d face Dongho after this.

“What, your score was that bad?” Speak of the devil.

Trying to blink away the incoming tears, Jaewon looked up to see Dongho casually standing next to him, as if nothing had happened.

“No,” he said, turning his face away. A hand gently grabbed his chin, turning Jaewon’s head towards them.

“Did something happen?” Dongho asked, his face full of concern. The tears on Jaewon’s face probably hadn’t escaped his attention. 

Jaewon scoffed, wrapping his own hand around Dongho’s, pulling it away from his face. “Did something happen?” Dongho looked taken aback for a moment at his tone. “You _kissed_ me,” he hissed. He had no idea where this anger was coming from. A moment ago, he had been seconds away from a breakdown.

Realization dawned on Dongho’s face, but only seconds later, he furrowed his brows, confused. “Did-did you not want that? I thought it was okay?” 

“I did want it, but not like this! Not just for… for some game,” he finished, the fight leaving his voice. He let go of Dongho’s hand, letting his arms limply fall by his side.

“What? No no no, I never meant it like that!” Dongho’s sincerity made Jaewon look up in shock. “I swear, I kissed you because, well, I’ve wanted to for the longest time.”

“Really? You mean it?” And Jaewon hated how much his voice shook, but he had to be sure. People had always taken advantage of him, and he couldn’t handle it if Dongho became just another one of them.

“I promise,” and suddenly, Dongho wrapped his arms around Jaewon. For a few moments, Jaewon stood there frozen unsure of what to do, but he hesitantly raised his arms and wrapped them around Dongho.

And being there, in his tight embrace, Jaewon felt like he was exactly where he should be.

Dongho slowly let go, however. “We should talk about this, but maybe not now.”

But before Jaewon could ask why, he felt someone jump on his back, wrapping their arms around his neck.

“Ah, Jaewon, I’m so happy to see you guys bonding.” So it was Minsoo who was on Jaewon’s back, and Jaewon slowly nodded but didn’t say anything.

“See, I told you guys laser tag would be a good idea! You guys should trust your leader more!”

And for once, Jaewon agreed with him that laser tag was the best bonding activity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks once again to formaltaliti for helping me edit this, happy to know that my tenses are getting better haha. Any other mistakes are my own.
> 
> \---
> 
> Join the Lost in Translation fanfiction [Discord](https://discord.gg/akRnKbk)!
> 
> \---
> 
> Requests are open! [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/activelyweird)
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://activelyweird.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/activelyweird)  
> 


End file.
